


Mutual Pleasure

by LokisSoftSide



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Ownership, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Slight Dom/Tom, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisSoftSide/pseuds/LokisSoftSide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone see's something they like....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Have not seen the actual production at the Donmar of Coriolanus so am just speculating. I don't own Tom. This is pure fiction...and Purely for the fun of it! Plus I need somewhere to put my writing...!
> 
> Enjoy ♥

Mutual Pleasure

Pure Smut

Tom Hiddleston/OFC

 

Coriolanus. This stage production was my favorite of all time that Tom was in. I loved watching him covered in blood, sword fighting and at the end where he is hung. Although to be honest the hanging always made a little uncomfortable every time I’ve seen it. Tonight was no different as I made my way back to his dressing room before the hanging scene. I couldn’t watch it again, but thinking about him covered in all that blood, his beautiful blue eyes shone brighter through the fake blood that covered his face.

I sat down on the couch, relaxing my body and letting my head lay back against it. The thoughts running through my head were impure as I thought about him moving around on stage, his muscles moving beneath his skin. I undid the button on my pants, sliding the zipper down so I could have enough room to let my fingers dip into myself. Closing my eyes as I felt my finger make contact with my clit, my mouth dropping open in pleasure. I let my other hand slide up underneath my shirt, gripping my breast in my hand, rolling my nipple between my fingers as I slid my fingers inside of myself, moaning. I heard the door open and I shot straight up, trying to cover up what I was doing.

“Oh darling, don’t let me interrupt you.” He sat down beside me, his eyes staring at my chest as it heaved from all the exertion and the surprise from Tom interrupting me. Tom grabbed my hand and put it back to where it was, his fingers over top of mine as he slid them back into my jeans and under my panties. “Were you thinking about me covered in blood?” He whispered in my ear, letting his tongue slide along my neck and up behind my ear as he took the lobe in between his teeth and nibbled gently on it. “Were you thinking about me wrapping my arms around you…lifting you up…slamming you against a wall…” He slid his hand out from under my panties, leaving my fingers to work myself over as he moved his hand up to cup my breast. “Were you thinking about me fucking you? Slamming you up against the wall and taking what’s mine?” My breathing sped up as he kept whispering against my ear, my fingers moving faster and faster against my clit.

I heard him start to undo his own trousers, letting my head lull to the side so I could watch him as he slid his hand into them, freeing himself. I heard his soft moan as he ran his palm over his shaft, his head lulling to the side and his eyes caught mine. His beautiful blue eyes held onto mine as we both continued to pleasure ourselves. His mouth came closer to mine and reached out, nipping at my lips as he kept whispering to me.

“Fuck me Tom…” My eyes started to roll into the back of my head as I sunk my fingers deeper into myself. Listening to him telling me that I was his, that I belonged to him was making me hotter by the second. “Fuck me…keep talking to me like that baby…you are going to make me cum…”

“Be careful when you are playing with what is mine baby girl.” He gripped my chin in between his fingers bringing my lips to his so he could steal a chaste kiss as he continued to torture me. My body had a mind of its own right now, he was stroking himself and his quickened breath was hot against my neck. “That’s it baby, think about my cock sliding in and out of you, my lips kissing yours, my fingers gripping your hair tight as I fuck that pretty little pussy…” I started to lose myself at his words, my fingers now fucking me faster as I lost my mind. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as a string of curse words left my lips, my orgasm ripping through me as he urged me on. “So beautiful baby…so beautiful when you cum my love.”

“You want to know what I was actually thinking about my love?” I caught my breath long enough to speak to him in a hushed voice. I crawled onto his lap leaving him enough room to still be able to stroke himself as I leaned over him slightly, licking his neck as I whispered into his ear. “I was thinking about me…stripping down in front of you…” I watched as his eyes closed with pleasure. “Crawling up to you on my hands and knees…sliding into your lap…” I bit down gently on his ear lobe as I grabbed his free hand and brought it up under my shirt so he could cup my breast in his large palm. “Undoing your trousers and setting you free…”

“You are going to make me cum baby girl…” he was now moving his hand faster against himself, sliding his thumb over the head as he groaned deep in his throat.

“I would grip you in my hand…letting my palm slide up and down your cock…” I moaned deep in my throat as he gripped my breast tighter in his hand. I kissed up along his jawline, nibbling a little here and there, making my way to his lips and catching them with mine. I rested my forehead against his as I licked his lips before continuing on with my torture. “I would have slid slowly against you, rolling my hips against yours…I would let myself down on your cock, wrapping you up in the warmth of my sweet little pussy, gripping you tight.” He almost lost himself as he took a deep breath in letting it out in short breaths against my lips. “That’s it baby let go…come undone underneath me my love, let me see you lose yourself baby.”

I kissed his lips softly as he sped his hand up, letting out breaths into my open mouth as our tongues mingled, licking each other’s as he started to cum. Hot, heavy breaths were coming now faster as his hips moved up and down underneath me as he spilled all over his hand and abdomen. I watched him with such curiosity, holding his eyes with mine as he started to breathe slower after coming down from his wave of ecstasy, his lips nibbling at mine now, covering them with his to kiss me hard. He let out a soft chuckle as our lips finally parted, a sparkle in his eyes caught mine and we both started to smile.

“Well now darling, look at this mess.” He smiled mischievously at me as he motioned down to his lap and at the mess there. I giggled softly and looked at him with the most innocent look I could muster up knowing full well it was all my fault.

“I’m innocent over here baby, don’t look at me.” He gripped my breast tighter, twisting my nipple in between his fingers to get a gasp out of me. “Ok maybe I’m not that innocent.” I giggled as I slid off of his lap and pulled him up by his hands to pull him to me. I reached behind him and pulled his trousers the rest of the way down and off of him. He lifted his arms so I could pull his shirt off of him and pulled him close to me.

“Off with your clothes my love.” He reached for my pants and pulled them down whilst I lifted my shirt over my head. He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him, his body close to mine as we walked in a funny waddle all the way to the shower, making us laugh even harder as we made our way there. “Fuck you are so sexy baby…” He pushed me against the wall of the shower as he reached back to turn the water on, letting the water fall around us. He lifted me up in his strong arms, my legs wrapping around his waist when I felt the tip of his cock against my opening. “God I need to fuck you so badly right now baby.”

“So fuck me baby…make sure you do it hard and rough.” I bit down against his shoulder as he thrust up into me, taking my breath away. “Ahh fuck Tommy…” I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to find somewhere to put my foot, something solid so I could gain some leverage while he continued to plow into me like a man taken over by a beast.

“You drive me so fucking crazy…” He spoke through gritted teeth as I finally found my leverage with my searching foot and was able to lift myself up slightly, interrupting his thrusts and throwing him off balance on the next thrust. I let my hand fall to grip his side as the other tangled itself into his hair as he found his pace again and continued to fuck me as hard as he could. My breasts were bouncing with every thrust from his body, his muscles were clenching with every thrust of his hips.

“That’s right Tommy…just like that…” He hefted my weight, lifting me even higher now so he could nip at my throat as his body kept his steady movements. “I’m…ahh fuck Tommy…I’m gonna cum…ahhh…yes.” I kept screaming out his name over and over again as he fucked me through my orgasm, finally letting go himself and emptying himself deep inside of me. With a couple more thrusts into my body he finally let my legs fall down from around him, his body still holding mine against the cold tile of the shower. He let his forehead rest against mine as he continued to stare into my eyes, his breath whispering over my lips as he spoke to me.

“Thank you.” He brushed my hair out of my face and kissed my lips softly. Our tongues wrapping around each other’s in his mouth, playing soft sweet games. His hand cupped my face as our mouths ravished each other’s. He pulled away again for only a short moment. “I guess that’s one way to get cleaned up.” He chuckled softly.

“I love you my Tommy. You are so amazing.” I licked his lips softly as I told him how I felt. I gripped his rear end in my hand and gave it a good slap to show my appreciation for him. 

“I love you to my beautiful, gorgeous Melanie.” He kissed me softly as we moved away from the wall and under the shower head to finally get ourselves properly cleaned up. “I should be covered in blood more often don’t you think love?” He chuckled against my lips.

“Most definitely Sir.” I smiled under his kiss as we washed each other, slowly and leisurely, just enjoying the time we had together.


End file.
